Bloodshed
by zee 2101
Summary: When model Keith Martinez seems to be connected to a string of murders (one that tie so closely to The Light) Batman send in Kid Flash to go undercover at a night Club owned by Keith. Turns out, Keith is actually the Lord of Chaos himself, disguised as a human.Wally soon found himself trapped; either join Klarion and be his good little pet or suffer a dire consequences.Klash
1. chapter 1

Wally shivered violently as the cold air hit him. He fixes his jacket to make it more confartable and warmer for him. Despite being a speedster, he is still vulnerable to the cold.

He reflect back to last Friday when Batman had personally called in both him and Uncle Barry to the Bat cave

 _Flashback_

 _"What do you need Bats?" Uncle Barry asked as we both skidded into a halt at the Bat cave, we both stood behind Batman who is facing the Bat Computer._

 _Without turning around, the Dark Knight pulled out multiple files on the computer screen. Bunch of images starting to appear on top of the files, all centered on a newly famous male model._

 _Keith Martinez_

 _"This man, Keith Martinez appeared out of nowhere and suddenly become famous.As you know he is now of the most famous male model. It is said that every modeling company seems to be interested in taking him in"_

 _Uncle Barry raised a questioning eyebrow, "And that gets your attention because..?"_

 _Batman turn to face us his facial serious, "Because he was supposedly a son from a good friend of Lex Luthor who had ppassed away. Luthor claimed that he had decided to take care of him, providing him home and money"_

 _"Uhh Batman? Just because he's connected to Luthor, that does not make him an enemy. We can't judge him just because of his connection to Luthor"_

 _Gosh I really hope I didn't sound too disrespectful.._

 _"I know Wally, which is why I did some more research before I determine weather he's a threat or not"_

 _Paranoid much?_

 _"Turns out, right after his appearance, a string of murders has been going around. All the victims has been identify, and all of them had working history with Cadmus. Some of them were Cadmus's scientist and some of them were the guards"_

 _Uncle Barry narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms ,"I don't think that is a coincidence"_

 _Batman nodded, "Me either"_

 _"Okay, I get it. This man might be involved with the villain gang, most likely The Light. What I don't understand is why are we here? " Curiosity is taking over me. I waited patiently for Batman's answer, sure it only takes seconds but for a speedster it seems like hours_

 _Batman walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "The reason I need is you ,Wally. I need you to go undercover at a party that will be held for Keith Martinez's birthday.You're the only one that can pull this off"_

 _End of flashback_

Wally recollect his thoughts, thinking back he realized exactly why Batman had choose him. Robin is out because of his secret identity, being Dick Grayson, the adopted son of Bruce Wayne it will be hard for him to maintain his cover.

Zatanna is because of her dad's sacrifice is still recent, she still needs time to recover.

Miss Martian is out because she's too innocent and inexperienced to do any undercover missions. Superboy is out, there's no way that Luthor couldn't recognize his precious Project Kr.

Artemis is disqualified immediately by Batman despite the fact she could actually pulled off the cover. Aqualad is because of his atlantean heritage, the tattoos are a dead giveaway. Rocket is still a 'newbie'

Which only left him, Wally West, A.K.A Kid Flash, to do the whole undercover thing.

He had no celebrity status

He's one of them three first young heroes

He's old enough

He's had longer experience

And he's one of the very few people in the world that Batman trusted.

So yeah, he basically got the whole package

His thoughts were interrupts as he realize he had arrived at the night club. The very one that is own by Keith Martinez and also the very place that the birthday party is being held

Show time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally eyed the Club nervously, he couldn't help it. This is his first undercover mission after all. He took a few more calming breaths before approaching the line, they were _lots_ of people lining up and all of them were, well.. they're definitely the clubbing type unlike him. He's an outcast, standing alone with his too bright red hair that makes him look so much like a nerd and don't even get him started with the freckles.

He needed to blend in

Wally huffed at the line in front of him, it looks like it's going half a mile away. But it move fairly quickly because the bouncer on the front would quickly dismissed anybody that look like they don't belong in the club.

Okay... he _really_ needed to blend it, otherwise he won't be able to investigate the man and if that happen Batman won't be pleased

The only problem would be his bright red hair and his freckles. His clothes are already fine since Robin had taken the liberty to dress him in a bad boy kind of way.

Actually, Robin wasn't supposed to know about his undercover mission but the Boy Wonder is _very_ persistent and he has his own way to know things. After a few shout out match with his mentor, Batman promptly gave up.

He now wears some button up black shirt that pairs with a blue black jeans that hug his leg perfectly. He's a runner after all. Say whatever the hell you want about Robin's ass but nobody can top a speedster's leg.

After half an hour of pure boredom, he finally reach the bouncer. He was a large man with dark skin tone and a tattoo on his right arm. The man let the group of friends in front of him in first before turning to him.

The man eyed him carefully and Wally couldn't help but to pray for the man to ignore his immature features.The man shrugged before lifting up the rope and let him in. Wally mentally cheered in his head as he walked pass the bouncer and into the club.

Wally let out a loud sigh of relief as the music blaring would cover it.

He had never been to a club before and he decided he would never step foot on one ever again after this.The place was two storey high, with glass stairs leading it all the way up. People were _everywhere_ drinking, dancing, flirting and.. doing much more than flirting.The couple on the corner are definitely having sex. The music, the lights and the fact that the place is too cramped was almost too much for him. As a speedster he's not use with small places. Claustrophobia, all speedsters has them.

He needed to be alone to find more about the Martinez guy, maybe find some room for 'STAFF ONLY'. And hey, people would probably accept his 'looking for a bathroom' excuse.

Wally quickly make his way to the stairs, accidentally bumping into someone too. The person glared at him "Oi, watch where you're going lil'shit" Wally wrinkle his nosed at the strong smell of alcohol coming from the guys mouth. He ignored him, shouting a simple 'sorry' so that the man could hear him despite the loud blaring music.

The red head walked casually along the hall, they were less people upstairs and they were all busy getting drunk, so it made it fairly easy for him to maneuver his way.

Wally's eyes lit up as he saw the 'STAFF ONLY' sign. He glance around left and right, before testing the handle. Wally grin in success, "Bingo! The doors unlock, man this is so easy"

Using his speed,he quickly enter the room.

He was greeted with a sight of an empty hallway, with doors left and right. On the very far corner, a door with a visible 'EXIT' sign could be seen.

 _'Good, it'll makes it easier for me to run if things got messy.'_

Careful to not make too much noise, he tiptoed around the eerily quiet hallway. Wally tried opening the first door to his right, but unfortunately it's locked. Since it has no sign written on the door, he assumed it was just a closet. He move to another door, this time unlocked. He carefully push it open to reveal a room full with cleaning supplies. Damn, he was hoping it would be some sort of file storage room. Maybe there's some evidence that could link the murders to Keith Martinez.

Speaking of him, why hadn't the guy be around? It's his birthday party after all, shouldn't he make an appearance?

Wally shook his head, he had a better things to think about rather than the model.

He was about to close the door when a sound from behind alerted him

"My, my.. what do we have here?"

 _crap, crap, crap_

He came face to face with Keith himself, which is bad for his mission, he had not expect to bump into him.

"Errmm" He stammered over his words and yet he couldn't form a sentence, Keith stared down at him in amusement while twirling a glass of wine in his right hand. The older man leaned in and use his left hand to blocked Wally's path.

Keith flashed a charming smile at him, "What's your name, Red?"

"Ummm"

The raven haired model pout, "Come on, I can't keep calling you Red now can I?"

Wally furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Red?"

Keith rolled his eyes, he lean in even closer that Wally had to turn his head to the other side.

 _'No way I'm gonna end up smacking lips with this guy'_

"It's the colour of your hair.. heh you're kinda cute up close"

"Boss!" Both men turn their heads to the source of the voice, it was another big bulky man, just like the bouncer at the front. By the looks of it, he's more like a bodyguard.Oh and he's bald too. Does all bodyguards had to be bald?

The man, which Wally had dubbed as 'Baldy' approach them with a glare and a scowl on his face. His face then turn into sneer as he took a closer look at the red head.

"This one giving you trouble boss?"

Keith turn his attention back to the red head that he had pinned. He wordlessly handed the glass of wine to the bodyguard. "Not unless he agreed to hang out with me in my special lounge."

Wally blinked as he assess his situation. If he say no then he won't be able to get info on Martinez. But then if he say yes, only God would know what this creep is gonna do to him. Wally bit his lips, he doesn't have much choice.

"Well?" Keith sounded impatient. When it's clear that Wally is giving no sign in answering his question the older man sighed dejectedly, "Guess I have no choice.. " He turn to his bodyguard "Throw him out."

"Wait!" Wally swallow a lump in his throat, he really hope it'll be worth it, "I'll hang out with you."

Keith grinned, quickly shooing the bodyguard away and clapping both his hand in front of his chest in an excited manner he then proceed to dragged Wally into the far corner of the hallway and straight into a room, this particular room is set just before the exit. Keith pushes the door open with one hand while the other still holding on Wally's shoulder.

Wally winced as the grip on his shoulder suddenly become stronger and Keith literally threw him inside.

The room is very, very large and looks surprisingly comfy. It had a large, black leather sofa.(Wally was certain it was large enough to fit his entire team.)

The room was also provided with a huge TV set hung on the wall and a mini bar with various expexpensive wine and alcohol on the shelf. Everything in the room is black and red. The wall is also red but with a little bit of creative drawings in white.

A soft purring sound snapped his attention back to the sofa where a feline orange cat is soundly asleep.

"Her name is Evie"

Wally almost jump in surprise as the sound came right behind his ear, he momentarily forgot that Keith was with him. The older man lock the door and gesture for Wally to sit on the couch. The action woke the cat, realizing there were someone else in the room beside her master, the cat hiss and extended hee sharp claw at the stranger. Keith tsk and headed over to the bar, "Stand down Evie, he's clean."

The cat seemingly glared at Wally before hissing and jumping off the couch and went behind the bar. Her tail swing back and fourth and the bell on her collar make a jingling sound.

Keith poured himself a vodka, at least that's what Wally think the drink is. He raised an eyebrow at Wally, "Would you like anything to drink? I may have something for whatever your cute little heart desire."

Wally shook his head and offered the man an apologetic smile, "No thank you, I don't drink."

The model hummed and took a gulp of the vodka before making his way to the couch and sit beside Wally.

Keith spun his body to face the teen, "You've never answer my question. What's your name?"

"Wally. Wally West"

Batman already told him to just use his real name

The man chuckled, "Seriously? Heh that's fine, I guess a cute name fits for a cute boy like you eh"

He had no idea on how to respond to that so he just smile and laughed.

An awkward silence fell upon them for a few moments. Wally could feel Keith's burning glance from beside him and couldn't help but to shiver. There's something about this guy. The question is what?

"Hmmm, I have decided." Wally look at the man beside him strangely, what had he decided?

Keith throw his right arm around Wally's shoulder and smirk darkly. The young speedster gulped, he had a bad feeling about this..

"I've decided to make you my good little pet, Wally."

 **Hai guys! First off, I think it's already obvious that it's a Klash pairing but I'm just gonna clarify it...It's a Klash pairing. (KlarionXKid Flash is my favorite crack ship)**

 **Second,This is my first young justice fanfiction, I've written a Batman fanfiction but it's on Wattpad and under a different name. It's a one shot collection regarding Damian Wayne and the person I ship him with, Maps Mizoguchi. Anyone here that ship DamiMaps and have a Wattpad account can go check it out. The name I use is Zatannagurl**

 **Third, I don't have updating schedule.**

 **Last, thanks for those who read my fanfic,I appreciate it guys.**

 **Well, that's all. Read,enjoy and don't forget to review**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Young Justice**

Wally stared, and stared and _stared_ because _what the heck_. The man in front of him doesn't seem that all disturbed by his declaration of wanting the speedster to be his _pet_. Keith just keep grinning at him, showing off his pointed teeth while also being so close to Wally, much to the young boy discomfort.

Wally's brain couldn't come up with a response to Keith statement. So he utter out the next best thing,the word that was always used whenever someone is confused.

"What?" Wally blinked ,his emerald green eyes shine with confusion and discomfort.

Keith smirk, clearly enjoying the slight fear in the boy's eyes. "I'm gonna make you my pet. Geez kid are you deaf or something?"

"What?"

"Never mind, anyway I need a new name for you."

 _"What?!"_

"Since you're my pet now that means I get to name you. Frankly calling you Red would be too boring" Keith calmly explained, he noticed the boy had gone completely still and pale and boy was he amused.

Wally sputtered out incoherent words that he could think of in his dazed state. Deciding that he couldn't say 'what' because that would make him look stupid, he said another thing.

"Why?"

Keith simply pulled the boy closer making him leaned in into his chest. "Well," he begin, "Since I caught you sneaking around my building with hell know what intention and the fact that I saved you from my bodyguard,that means, I got to keep you. You know what they said, finders keepers."

"I-I don't think- I mean I don't -"

"It's kinda funny though, " Keith interrupted "That we bump into each other. Usually I don't leave the dance area when I'm throwing a party but then I decided to go and hang in my lounge instead. Then lo and behold I found you trying to sneak around."

"I wasn't -I mean I wasn't trying to-" Wally stuttered out

Keith held up one hand in front of Wally, telling him to stop. The older man stand up and gesture to Wally to follow him. Unable to do anything Wally could only comply. Had he fought back his cover would be ruin and all would be for nothing. Plus, it's only has been few hours and he's already been discovered.

 _'Batman should have let Miss M do it instead'_

Walking out from the door, the pair was greeted with the sight two bodyguards by the door. Keith simply waved them off.

Wally bit his lips, his body flinch involuntarily as Keith wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He could easily smell the Cologne on the model.

They walked straight into the entrance of the hallway and into the other side where a hidden door is located. Wally eyed the door with rapid attention, wondering what could be inside and could he missed it. Keith smirked down at him as Wally look away, noticing the silence around them. There's nobody around.

Keith lazily punch in the code that had appeared from within the wall while his other hand still wrapped around Wally's waist. "You know" The older man started, "There's another special area in here, reserved for certain guests only. Only me and few other people that I trusted are allowed in here. Intruders are simply silenced if they ever found this place."

Wally kept compose although he was feeling suddenly threaten by the tone of Keith's voice and explanation. The door swung open and he was immediately shoved inside. Once the door close, a horrible stench engulfed the room. Years in crime fighting, he knew the smell instantly.

It was the smell of blood and judging by the stench of a decaying flesh, there's dead people too. Looks like Batman is right after all.

Wally was mortified, he could hot breath on his neck and Keith whispered in his ear, "This is the place where my friends and I enjoy our.. _cravings_ "

"You're crazy! This is cannibalism!" Wally croaked out, his whole body are shaking at the sight of blood and the fact that these people _eat_ other people is downright _scary._ Keith kept him pinned between the wall and his body. The older smile, revealing his _extremely_ sharp teeth.His blue eyes turn yellow with slits.

"Pet, you're gonna have to be the same species for it to be cannibalism"

His nails turn black, shape like claws. "Now that you have seen this place, I'm gonna have to eat you"

Wally's eyes widened, he contemplating weather or not to just use his speed and _get the hell out_ here. He wasn't dealing with a human anymore. This guy is a _demon._ Way out Kid Flash jurisdiction. The man in front of him lean forward, tracing his tongue all over Wally's jaw line and nibbled his ear. His breath hitched as Keith grazed his teeth on his neck, right on top of his collarbone. But then he pulled away. Wally was confused, why did he stop? Is he gonna torture him first?

Keith stared down at him, deep in thought

"You didn't scream" The older man stated. "I like that, usually my food would always scream and make annoying sobbing noise but you didn't." Keith hummed "You didn't even beg... "

The man- no,not a man, a demon- released him. Keith smirked as his eyes turn back to normal as well as his teeth and the claws. He look human again.

"I was planning on eating you.. but you know what? I'm gonna keep you instead.Besides,I can totally use you as my personal boy toy."

Wally's fear turn into rage, that guy did not just..

"No" Wally shook his head firmly, "I'm nobody's pet and I'm sure as hell won't be yours"

 _Crack_

Keith had punched the wall right beside his head creating a large dent and crack on it. "I don't think you understand Wally. I'm not asking you, I'm _telling_ you."

Wally head on eye level with the man, "Well the answer is still no you crazy son of a bitch"

The next thing Wally knew, there was a sudden pain in his shoulder. His breath hitched as Keith keep on gripping it, positively leaving a bruise behind. "Look Kid, it's simple. Either be my pet or be my food your choice."

"No."

"Rephrase, if you be my pet I promise I'll take good care of you. But if you decline.. well, " Keith chuckled as his gaze drifted to the other side, where a group of other terrifying demons had gathered around. All are from different shapes and sizes. With sharp razor teeth, slits eyes and scaly body, "Looks like my pals and I got to eat our dessert, in other words, " He leaned down to Wally eye level, "You"

Wally gasped, he didn't notice the demons had entered the room and there's so many of them. Wally bit his lips, seeing that he had no other choice but to give in. Besides, if he could play the part of being 'pet' well then maybe he could still give off the info Batman needed.

With a defeated sigh, Wally hung his head low "I'll be your pet just please.. don't eat me" Oh how he _hated_ saying that

Keith smirked in victory, he briefly turn to the other demons, "Get lost, this one is mine. I'm keeping him" To make a point, his eyes turn to slits, daring the creatures to defy his orders. They grunt and growled in anger, clearly not liking the fact that they couldn't have a taste of the young boy.

The room quickly become empty again, save for Keith who is still having Wally pinned onto the wall, his hand still gripping the red head shoulder tightly. Silence are around them, Wally keep bittng his lips, still feeling nervous and slightly scared by the whole ordeal.

"Meow"

Wally jump in shock as the cat, Evie suddenly appeared by her master side, purring and stroking past their legs in an affectionate manner.

Keith smile, lifting the cat and into his arms, he strokes her fur and nuzzles their. nose together. Wally only watches on, not wanting to be on his bad side. Keith turn around and headed to the door before calling out to Wally, "If you don't follow me those demons would just come back to finish you off."

Hearing that, Wally quickly ran after him.

Soon, they reached outside, where the bouncer on the front is waiting with a yellow sports car. The man respectfully handed the key over to Keith but not before eyeing Wally in disgust. He must have been a demon too.

Keith went inside to the driver seat, putting Evie at the back. He raised an eyebrow at Wally who is standing awkwardly in front of the passenger door.

"Umm.. "

Keith rolled his eyes, "Get in"

Wally hesitate before opening the door and slipped into the seat. His face is pale and white. "Where are we going?"

Keith simply smirked, showing off his pointed teeth, "We're going back to your _new_ home. You are my pet after all."

Seeing the panicked look on Wally's face he chuckled, turning on the engines the car drive away from the club.

Wally turn to face Keith, but before he could talk, the older man speak up first.

"Here are some ground rules Kid;

1.You're gonna listen to whatever I said

2\. You're gonna do as I tell you to without any questions, that includes having _fun_ , "

Wally gulped, not at all liking the implication

"3. You're gonna have to tell me first if you wanted to do something or go anywhere...and lastly if you were to break any of these rules.. well.. "

Keith turn to him, his expression serious and his eyes had turn to slits, he mean business "I'm gonna torture you before I kill you, Kapeesh?"

Wordlessly Wally nodded his head, "Umm what do I get in return?"

"Well, obviously I'm not gonna eat you. And if you behave well enough who knows, I might lend you my magic."

As to prove the point, Keith snapped his fingers, blood red fire suddenly engulfed his hand. Wally could feel the heat and the power from it

 _That_ got Wally's attention, despite the fact that he's a man of science, that doesn't change the fact that it might help him defeat Keith. He could also use his power as a trump card, a secret weapon, use only when needed. That way, he could have the element of surprise.

For the first time since the ordeal, Wally sigh in relief. Perhaps there's a way out of this. He just have to be patient. Besides, he got a feeling Keith is more than just a demon. Something about his magic _feels_ familiar, but he can't quite put his finger into it. But until he figure it out, he had to keep up his cover.

On the bright, at least he doesn't have to attend school.

 **Sorry I was late, had so many homework to do. Anyway, I noticed in the previous chapter there's like, lots of missing words but when I check my Doc manager everything is perfect so I don't know what's wrong... I hope I could find a way to fix it. I'm still figuring my way in the FFnet so forgive me of there's any mistake.**

 **Thanks for those that read, review and favorited my story. It means a lot.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Young justice**

 **Warning : Slight cursing**

Wally let his head fell back onto the headrest, and looked out of the window and then to his watch, it's almost two in the morning. Wally yawned and clenched his eyes shut, realizing just how tired he really was. He tried to keep himself awake for a little bit more but found that he couldn't. Normally he wouldn't feel as tired as he is now but the panic and the shock had taken a toll on him and what he wanted right now was to sleep.

"Oh no, you are not getting any sleep until I had my fun with you"

Wally could feel his stomach churned at the mention of 'fun' .He wasn't even sure if he ever wants to know what 'fun' meant.He had some answers in mind but none of them are comforting to say the least. Would Keith actually go that far?

Who was he kidding? That guy is a freakkin demon that eats people. Having sex with a human and eats them afterwords are definitely not the worst thing Keith had ever done and that thought alone send a wave at of panic in his chest.

When Keith pulled up to a red light, he looked over and watched as Wally took several deep breaths in an attempt to block out the panic attack.

"Damn kid," he chuckled "Calm down will ya? Didn't I promise not to eat you as long as you follow my simple rules? Geez you really should start to learn to roll with things because this whole panicking thing is getting me pretty annoyed." Keith's voice trun serious as he uttered out his next words, "Knock it off or you're going to know what it feels like to have both of your shoulder dislocated at the same time."

Wally forced himself to take one last deep breath, he can't be getting on Keith's bad side just yet.

"Atta boy! That's more like it! See, it make things much better." Keith petted his head as if he really was a pet and smiled as the light turn green. "Now when we get home you are going to eat, take a shower and meet me in my room. Got it?"

"Yeah sure.. " Wally mumbled

Keith's house was pretty huge, it's almost as big as the Wayne Manor, almost. But even so, Wally couldn't help but to gawk at it.

 _'I guess being Lex Luthor godson has it perks'_

The building was a Spanish style mansion with multiple sports care parked at the front. Wally briefly wondered if Lex spoiled Keith on purpose, so that it would their act much more believable. Actually, it might just be the case. No doubt that Keith is definitely involved with the villain gang.

The Light have enough members already and villains had the tendency to be in a small group rather than the large one. That way, they don't need to worry about traitors.

Wally walked sluggishly as Keith showed him where each room is (at least the one that he's allowed in) Wally also make sure to follow every single one of Keith's instructions

Maybe if keep quiet and didn't protest, Keith would refrain from the 'fun' he spoke off.

Wally decided to skip the meal, after the whole ordeal he couldn't bring himself to eat anything heavy, so instead he just eat his spare energy bar that ke kept in his pocket. The shower didn't last long since Wally was a little bit afraid to keep the model waiting, heavens knew if he ever survive the night. After sliding on the shirt that Keith had kindly prepared for him, he went straight to Keith's bedroom.

His bedroom was located upstairs and each step he took on the stairs felt heavier and heavier. Wally shake off the bad feeling in his chest, reminding himself that the demon would not appreciate a second panic attack.

When his hand clasped over the handle, he took a nice, deep, long breath before opening the door and going in.

Keith was lying on the bed, scrolling down on his phone with little interest. He was shirtless and only in a pair of black boxers. The older man smirked as he noticed Wally's presence and he quickly put his phone away.

"Shirt "

"What?" Wally closed the door behind him, pretending to be clueless and stall whatever games Keith had in mind for him. He could feel the dreadful feeling coming back

"Off "

The red head froze for a moment to stare at Keith, blinking a few times "You want me to take my shirt off ?"

"Yes, " Keith sighed "Now, stop being so stupid and strip already."

Shaking, Wally unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he can and let it slide off his shoulder. Wally shuddered involuntarily as the cold air hit his exposed chest.

Keith seems to take a moment to enjoy the sight of his well developed chest and abs.His eyes lingered on the bruise on the red head shoulder, the one that Keith had gripped earlier.Wally had to look away, fighting back a blush.

"Now come here"

Wally was relieved that he hadn't asked him to take more of his clothing off and he was more than happy to end the short strip show.

The bedroom is big, decorated with red and black wallpaper, the bed is a king sized one and looks very comfy. A bed specifically made for a cat is put in the corner too, must have been for Evie.

However as soft and comfortable the bed felt, Wally couldn't bring himself to relax as he lay down right next to Keith, who had immediately wrapped his arms around him.

Wally tensed up as Keith's hot breath reached his neck. He kept quiet as Keith snuggle closer to his body. The older man chuckled, obviously sensing his discomfort and pressed his nose to Wally's neck, inhaling the speedster's scent. "Mmm.. you smell so delicious, Wally."

His breath hitched and he tighten the muscle in his chest, hoping to stop an upcoming panic attack.

Suddenly, there was a warm, wet feeling on his neck and he shivered as Keith's tongue touch his throat. Wally whimpered as the demon begin to lick across his collar bone. Keith kissed his jaw lightly and move his lips to Wally's shoulder, the exact same spot where he had put a bruise on them. He opened his mouth and dragged his sharp teeth across Wally's skin, making the teen shuddered.

"I know that I promise not to eat you," Keith mumbled "But I supposed I could at least treat myself just a little bit of flavor."

"Wha-What do you mean?"

The next thing Wally knew, a cold hand clamped down his mouth, shutting it close. Wally squirmed at the restraint but stop himself as a sharp pain explode on his shoulder.

Keith had bite him, using his sharp razor teeth to tear apart Wally's flesh, drawing blood.

Oh it hurts, it hurts so much. Wally's scream were muffled due to Keith's hand. The teen tried to escape, but realized he couldn't. The more he move the more pain it'll cause. He had no choice but to endure it.

Strangely enough, Keith wasn't taking a chunk of flesh from him like he originally thought but instead the man just sucks on the wounds, drinking the blood oozing from it.The speedster keep his eyes shut, enduring the pain while also keeping his body from moving too much. Keith said that he'll just have a taste of a little flavor so maybe it won't be as bad.

Keith finally released his grip from Wally's mouth, allowing the boy to take in a few deep breaths. His body relaxed for a while after Keith had finished sucking the blood from the wound. Now, he just lay there, staring down at Wally while licking all the bloods off. "Mmm.. I was right, you're delicious."

"This whole thing is kinda disgusting.. "

"For you maybe, but for me I think you're the best thing I ever tasted."

"Mmm.. " For some reason, Wally feels lightheaded. He wanted to sleep, heck he's pretty sure he could sleep for three days straight.

Keith chuckled as he caressed the vibrant red hair, ducking his head he placed a soft kiss on top of Wally's head. "You can sleep now, we have big things to sort out tomorrow and I need you to stay sharp."

"Mm'kay... "

The last thing Wally felt before sleep took over him, is the comfortable feeling of someone caressing his hair, reminding of his uncle,as the blonde usually does that whenever he fell asleep. He unconsciously lean towards the hand and sigh softly, finally welcoming the darkness.

When Wally wake up the next morning, he realized that he wasn't in his bedroom. He was about to freak out when he suddenly remember he was in an undercover mission to keep an eye on Keith Martinez. Right, that freaky demon had threaten to eat him unless he agreed to be his 'pet'.

 _'Speaking of, where is that guy?'_

He look around the bedroom, noticing a certain freaky demon is nowhere to be found. There's still a blood stain on the cover from what happened last night, Wally's hand immediately went to his shoulder, he winced as he realized the wound has yet to heal because he had not eaten anything. He groggily stand up by the bedside, babying his hurt shoulder all the way. He was about to go the bathroom when a note attached to the mirror catch his attention.

 _Take a shower, eat breakfast and wait for me in my room until I get back. Do anything stupid and it'll be more than just your blood I'll take._

 _~Keith_

So he's under house arrest

Great, just great

Fantastic even

He crumple the note in his hand, pretending that it was Keith's head and threw it away carelessly.

"Fuck you, Martinez."

He make his way to the bathroom and slam the door shut, cursing the demon along the way.

The shower was longer than the last time, Wally scrubbed himself clean and use the water running through his naked body to help clear his thoughts. The water felt nice and he really needed to be away from his captor for a while. To make plans and determine where he'll go from here. He sighed deeply and wondered if Batman had called him yet for a check in. No doubt he already did, only to discover that Wally had turn off the phone.

Speaking of, he didn't even know where his phone was. Keith must have hidden it or worst, keep it with him.

He groaned in frustration

"Aww man, Bats is gonna kill me.. Unless Keith got to me first... "

As he finish showering, he wears back his shirt from last night and headed downstairs to the kitchen. A plate of pancakes and a bowl of cereal has been served for him. It's nice to know Keith is at least feeding him well. Kinda. A little bit

After he finished the breakfast, he headed back to the bedroom, intended to follow Keith's instructions. Wally ran his hand through his messy red hair, thinking of ways to get out of this mess.

The bedroom is still as same as he left it before, the bed is unmade and the blood stain, his blood stain is still visible. He decided to be nice and made the bed, even changing the covers.

Next, Wally basically look through every inch on the room, looking for any sort of clue or his phone but found nothing. Scowling, he sat back on the bed, fiddling with his fingers. He needed to think

After much consideration and thinking Wally knew what he had to do.

For now, he'll play along with Keith. He'll be a good, most well behaved pet the demon ever had. That way, maybe Keith would let his guard down around him.

Wally sigh and lay on his back, staring up on the ceiling

Hopefully, it'll work


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I don't** **own** **Young Justice** **Warning: Suggestive theme, cursing**

"I'm back~~"

Wally glared up from where he's currently seated. This is one of the times Wally wish he had Superman's laser vision. He ought to put some two extra holes on that demon's face for what he did to him last night. That stupid bite thing hurts ya know. He could clearly imagine Keith's face, the only differences is that it had two extra holes in it. Oh, how satisfying that would be.

Keith didn't seem that all faze by the harshness of Wally's cold glare, instead the demon flashed him a devilish looking grin to the red head before closing the bedroom door behind him and flopped down to bed beside Wally.

Said red head frowned and scooted a bit away from the raven haired man, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at anywhere except at the crazy demon. Keith rolled his eyes but said nothing about it, he grinned and reached forward, grabbing a fistful of Wally's hair and tugging it to his direction. He firmly placed the speedster's head on his chest, softly caressing the red locks.

"So.. " Keith begin, his hand still playing with Wally's hair.

"How's my little plaything doing?"

"Fuck off."

"Ohhhh.. looks like someone woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"I fucking hate you."

"And I fucking love the taste of your blood. Keep that attitude up and we'll be having your right arm for dinner."

Wally immediately stay still, knowing full well that Keith had meant every word that he said. He remind himself that retaliating would only cause him no good. He had to play along, it's the only chance he got to complete his mission.Wally continue to allow the demon to caressed his hair, he squirmed around a bit, finding a comfortable position. He winced every time Keith's sharp nails were dragged along his scalp but otherwise he stay still.

After a few passing seconds, Keith's hand stop. As soon as Keith pushed him away and make his way to the closet, Wally felt relieved flooded his system. His green emerald eyes wandered around the room again but then he stop when he saw Keith starting to strip.

Panic washed over him and he gripped the blankets tightly. Curling his fists around it.

 _'Is Keith going to.. '_

Wally felt himself tremble. Sure he could handle aliens and monsters, but this? He wasn't trained for this. Wally doesn't think he could deal with having 'fun' at the moment.

Unfortunately, Keith caught the look in his eyes, his glee are evident as he senses Wally's fear. The demon smirked, sauntering towards the bed and stopped right in front of Wally.

Wally closed his eyes and averted his gaze elsewhere and away from Keith's bare state. However, Keith wasn't letting this as the older man harshly grip on Wally's chin, forcing the red head to look back at him.

"Like what you're seeing?"

"Pfft, as if."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"If that so, then why did I caught you staring at me?"

"I.. I wasnt-"

Suddenly Keith grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him up, pressing his body to Wally. Wally could feel his legs pressing against the mattress. That only made his heart beat fastened. Keith's hand trailed down along Wally's spine, sending shivers through the speedster. Keith gently squeeze Wally's butt, making said person flinched. He then rested his hands right on Wally's hips.

Wally could feel a jolt of electricity going through his body. The alarm bell in his head is ringing and he forced himself to stay calm, remembering Keith's warning regarding panic attack. Keith lean in, inhaling Wally's scent before placing light kisses on his exposed neck. Wally involuntary tensed, expecting the worst.

The demon chuckled, obviously noticing the boy's discomfort.

"Get dressed, wear something casual and attractive. I want a good thing to look at. We'll be having lunch outside since you behave so good last night. You may pick whatever clothes you want in my closet. Do. It. Fast. After lunch, we'll go shopping for your new clothes."

With that, Keith snapped his fingers. The older man was instantly covered by a red vortex, the same one that Zatanna had whenever she uses magic to change clothes. But this time it's red.After a few seconds, it vanished. Keith is now wearing what Wally often dubbed as rich-boy outfits. It's really weird and creepy, seeing how human he look in it.

Keith smirked, petting Wally's head and ruffling his hair before leaving the bedroom, "Be good."

Wally could feel himself boiling with anger. He gritted his teeth and curled his fists tightly, wishing he could just beat the snot out of the bastard.

He angrily stormed to the closet, choosing a simple blue V-Neck that would perfectly cover the horrible red marks Keith's teeth had left. Sure, it's healing but if Keith sees it he will be suspicious and that would get his cover blown. Wally decided to wear his jacket, he would feel much more comfortable in his own clothing but the jacket would do. At least he got something of his own to wear. That, and the new clothes Keith would buy for him after their lunch.

Just as he's about to slipped on his jacket, Keith open the door, his head popped in.

"Oh and just so you know, we are dating now."

"What?!"

"See ya downstairs!"

Before Wally could object, the door was rudely slammed shut leaving Wally with his thoughts

"...what?"

As soon as he's finished getting dressed, Wally jogged downstairs, he could see Keith waiting for him while typing away at his phone. Keith glance up from his phone and eyes Wally up and down, making the red head shuffle his feet. Keith grinned, obviously satisfy with his clothing. "Nice wardrobe choice. I love it. Here, get in the yellow car. I'll be out in a second." Keith said as he carelessly three a ring the of car keys at Wally, who had luckily caught it before they smack into his head. Thank God for his fast reflexes.

Each ring has a small dot of colour on it, corresponding to the colour of each car. Wally had to keep them all in his fist as walked out to the car, to avoid making too much noise.

He unlocked the yellow car then sat on the passenger seat. He waited patiently for Keith to come out, which is takes a lot of patient considering that he's a speedster.

Minuted later and Keith finally enter the car, he put the key into the ignition and started it. Keith smiled as the engine roar to life. "Now let's go babe." Keith shook his head, displeased frown on his face. "No, no.. that one doesn't work. Honey? Uh.. Darling?"

"Can you just call me Wally?"

"How about sweetheart?"

"Seriously Keith "

"Cupcake?"

"Wally is fine."

"No, no I want to call you by something special. We need to make our relationship looks great."

"Speaking of relationship.. " Wally twist himself so he could see Keith on the driver seat. "I'm pretty sure you haven't even ask me out and now we're suddenly dating?"

Keith smiled and touched his hair, styling it perfectly so that his bangs won't covered his eyes as much. "Can't you see it? Keith Martinez, Strides Out Of the Closet With New Arm Candy! You humans always eat that shit up! People won't suspect a thing about me with you by my side."

Wally wanted so badly to object, he wanted to tell him how messed up it is to exploit the LGBT community like that.But he choose to keep his mouth shut, the aching pain in his shoulder is a horrible proof that regardless of his good behavior he will still be getting enough punishment and that is without his smart quips.

"Okay.. okay I can definitely see that. Moving on, when can I get my phone?"

"You get it when I feel like you can get it."

Wally scowled, "But.. "

"Tell you what " Keith said in a cheerful tone, obviously getting tired of the red head, "If you behave well enough I'll give you your stupid phone. But if you don't.. " Keith trailed off, his eyes flashed dangerously, "Then I guess you won't be having a good sleep tonight."

Wally licked his dry lips and nodded, noticing that he doesn't have any other options around. Kid Flash squirmed on his seat, sparing a glance at the driver. _'Damn it, how long can I last?'_

Wally was not used to so many people staring and gawking at him. As Kid Flash, his mask made him feel safe. But as Wally West, he feel vulnerable.

 _'Especially when I'm being forced by some crazed up demon to be his pet.'_

The whole place was packed and each face was turned to the small table where Keith and Wally are seated.

"Put your hand on the table." Keith said quietly

Wally hesitate for a few moment, his eyes flickered back and forth to the people around him and then back at Keith. He tried to be calm, keep his cool but he could feel his cheeks turn hot as he blush.

"I've never had this many people looking at me.. " Now that's a blatant lie, he had lots of people staring at him in awe but that was when he is being Kid Flash.

Right, now he knows what Dick Grayson feels like every time he takes off his mask

Keith maintained his smile, but Wally could see anger in his eyes

"Hand. Table. _Now._ Or tonight won't be as pleasant as last night."

With one deep breath, Wally lifted up his hand up as casual as possible and placed it on the table.

A few whispers went around the crowd as Keith gently placed his hand over Wally's. "Now blush and look stupid."

God, this whole thing is so fucking cliche, like it was ripped out straight from the television.

Wally look down, and forced himself a sheepish smile.

Keith smiled, pleased by Wally's acting "Perfect. Now finish your food. After that we're gonna spread our new found love around the mall and buy you some clothes that would suit our lifestyle."

Unable to object, Wally just smile.

Wally seriously had a rotten luck. There were many people at the mall and most of them would stare at the 'happy couple' whispering and chuckling every so often.

Keith doesn't seem that all fazed by it. instead, he continue to keep in his human image as well as his boyfriend image. Suddenly, he could feel hot breath on his ear as his 'boyfriend' leaned down to him, "Your acting is not good enough. Make it look realistic and you get to sleep on your own bed tonight."

Wally's eyes widened and he once again, bit his lips. _'Well this is becoming a bad habit.'_ So behaving plus acting equals alone time from Keith. Right, he can do that. He can definitely do that right?

Wally look up to Keith who is now glancing down at him questioningly. It is now or never. Time to be the best damn fake boyfriend the demon ever had. With one steady breath Wally smiled and take Keith's hand, he shook it excitedly "Let's go take a look at that shirt! I think you'll look good in a red one! Oh and that sunglasses! Keith, that'll look great on you!"

Obviously the model was caught off guard by Wally's sudden changes but smile nevertheless. He lovingly wrapped an arm around Wally's waist, "I suppose we could"

Making their way towards the shop entrance and away from people earshot Keith kissed the top of Wally's head affectionately and whispered in his ear, "Looks like someone just earned their phone privileges _and_ that promised bedroom."

Wally giggled happily, acting as if Keith had just whispered a joke or something in his ear. "Thank you, Keith."

"See what behaving gets you? Keep that up and you'll be just fine my little pet."

Wally nodded his head, he can do it. He had to do it. Its the only ticket he had to get away from Keith.

And succeed in his mission

 **Hai guys! Sorry for the long wait. For some reason I can't log in to my Fanfiction account. But then yesterday I finally manage to log in and I swear I went straight into writing this. So sorry for any spelling mistakes or any grammatical error. English is not my first language. But I try my best.** **I hope you love it. Also, can u guys give me ideas for the pet name Klarion could give Wally? I keep thinking of one but got none. If you do, leave it in the review. I will be super grateful for it!** **Read and Review!** **Hopefully the next chapter would be quick.** **Bye!**


End file.
